Violin Medley
by Kuga-hime
Summary: What if women could get each other pregnant? heterosexual couples have to deal with "accidents" such as unplanned pregnancy, im taking advantage of this being a fictional story and making lesbian couple deal with said accidents.
1. Chapter 1

_**What if women could get each other pregnant? I've read like 2 or 3 stories about it, most of them being sharmen or shiznat stories, but none of them were or have been finished, so I thought I could give it a shot and write my own.**_

_**The drill is like this, women can get each other pregnant by you know exchange of fluids or whatever, this being done when certain parts of the body touch, the more feminine one is the one getting pregnant cause I really can't imagine a pregnant Haruka. Anyways hope you like it please read and review**_

_**I don't like the name usagi so I'm going to use Serena instead, I think it's quite the cool name xD everyone else gets to keep their original names. Read and review so i'll know if its worth to update it or just find a hobby xD**_

_**

* * *

**_

Michiru woke up early in the morning like she always did and proceeded to start her Sunday morning routine; first she swam a couple of laps in the pool at the backyard of her house, she then took a quick shower and got dressed in a beautiful lavender summer dress before heading out to the restaurant where she always met with her friends for breakfast.

"Good morning Ami" she greeted as she entered the restaurant and spotted her blue haired friend sitting by the table alone and reading a book.

"Hey Michiru, how was your night?" Ami asked smiling.

"Good thank you for asking, how was yours? Did you call the others already?"

"It was good too, the others well; Serena didn't pick up when I called her she's probably still asleep, Mina didn't pick up either probably still in the shower, Rei said she was on her way and Mako is in the kitchen as always" she informed Michiru, this was their usual place for hang out on Sunday mornings, it was owned by Makoto's parents, and they always got to eat delicious food for free.

At that moment Rei entered the restaurant, and minutes later they were joined by Makoto who brought them some snacks and drinks while waiting for their friends, this was actually a routine too, first one getting there was Makoto cause it was her family's business, but she'd always go to the kitchen and help around a bit, second one was Ami who always sat reading while waiting for the third one who was Michiru, then Rei would come and after that Makoto'd join them next with some appetizers, Mina was the one to follow and the last one of course being always Serena.

It was getting later than usual and to everybody's surprise the one entering the restaurant next was no one else than Serena Tsukino.

"Where's mina? Isn't she coming?" she asked confused as she approached the table.

"Actually, you got here before her" Michiru explained after a couple of seconds where everybody just wondered what was wrong with the world that day.

"Yay!" Serena cheered and did a fist pump "I can't believe I wasn't the last one, and you said a new alarm clock was a waste of money" Serena bounced up and down with happiness pointing at Rei at her last statement.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you are as late as always, lazy ass, what we are all wondering is why Mina is later than you?" Rei said frowning.

Michiru opened her mouth to say something, but in that moment Mina entered the restaurant, she had a dreamy smile on her face, her clothes were all crumbled and her hair disheveled but nevertheless she looked like she was glowing.

"What the hell happened to you?" Mako asked and mina only smiled widely in response.

"Oh my god, was it that good?" Rei asked finally putting two and two together.

"Better than that" Mina dropped herself on the empty chair next to Rei and Makoto in the circular table, and sighed dramatically.

"What was better?" Serena asked still not getting why Ami was blushing, while Rei and Makoto smirked at Mina. Rei who was seated between to Serena and Mina rolled her eyes.

"Who was the lucky guy?" Makoto wondered.

"Why Lucky?" Serena asked again, maybe she was a little bit slow to understand things but why they had to be so mean and ignore her every time she didn't understand something.

"Oh no, it wasn't a lucky guy, it was a lucky girl…thought I'm sure I'm the lucky one" Mina said and sighed deeply remembering the events of the past night.

"Holy crap! what?" Makoto asked, her face looked like someone just told her that pigs could fly and then showed her it was the truth.

"Why you must ignore me all the time?" Serena complained and looked like she was at the verge of tears; Michiru, taking pity of her, patted her shoulder and leaned down to whisper in the girl's ear "WHAT? YOU HAD SEX LAST NIGHT? WITH A GIRL?" she screamed and sank in her seat when she noticed all the people at the restaurant were looking at her.

"Geez make a blog and publish it on the net I'm sure there are people in America that didn't hear you" Mina rolled her eyes and Michiru giggled slightly, before mina continued with the explanation "yes, I had sex, the most amazing sex I have ever had in my whole entire life, it was like a rollercoaster filled with orgasms, I think I slept less than an hour but it was so worth it" she yawned stressing her point and stretched a little bit "Her name is Haruka Tenoh"

"As the racer?" Michiru asked eyes just widened a tiny bit she couldn't lose her cool not even in front of her friends.

"Yes actually, didn't know you were into that kind of stuff"

"Oh…I'm not of course, I just, you know, I've ran into her a couple of time in charity events" Michiru said, and even thought she was lying not even a blink gave her away.

"So are you, you know dating now?" Serena asked happy that she finally understood what they were talking about.

"How did you guys hooked up?" Ami joined the conversation as well.

"Well long story short, I went out on a date with this guy who bored me out of my mind, ran into Haruka and that's pretty much it, and no we are not dating, she made it very clear she didn't do relationships and if I wanted more I could go back to the guy I was supposed to be dating"

"She sounds like an awful person then, playing with people feelings like that" Michiru said.

"Au contraire" a husky voice from behind them startled them "I didn't promised anything, she knew what she was getting into and still went with it. Like, some people, even though they know it's wrong doing drugs they still do as they please…" a tall blond woman dressed as guy came towards them, she was wearing jeans, black puma ferrari, a black shirt with the Ferrari's symbol on the left side of the chest, a white long-sleeved shirt under the black shirt and was holding a black motorcycle helmet in one hand and a black plastic bag in the other one "You forgot this under the bed kitten" she handed the bag towards mina who looked at it's contents and blushed slightly.

"Thank you. Ah, these are my friends Rei, Makoto, Serena, Michiru and Ami"

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Haruka Tenoh" She introduced her self bowing slightly before smiling her million watt smile, Makoto, Minako, Serena and Rei had to suppress the urge to go into fan girls mode at the sight of that smile.

"Hey, didn't we have classes together?" Ami asked apparently untouched by said smile, but when Haruka focused her full attention on her she blushed brightly.

"Uhm, Yeah I think we did. Mugen High, right?" Haruka smiled this time only for her and the other girls minus Michiru glared at her.

"Yes, advance math, I remember you now, you were really good" Ami smiled and Haruka smirked.

"Well, thanks, coming from the most brilliant girl at Mugen is quite an honur" she said making Ami's blush again "I only came to return that to you kitten; it was nice meeting such a cute gitls but I got other things to do so… Ja ne" she turned around and waved coolly before disappearing behind the door.

"Wow, she's so cool" Serena said in admiration.

"And hot, I totally understand now why you went after her" Makoto sighed.

"I wish I had a boyfriend as hot and handsome as her" Serena said.

"She's a girl Serena" Michiru reminded her.

"A hot and handsome girl" Rei added.

"You guys act like hormonal teenagers" Michiru shocked her head.

A couple of weeks passed by without incidents or anything similar, she did the same as always, from Monday to Friday College, violin practice, swimming practice, painting and such a stuff. Saturday was usually her free day when she could relax, and Sunday she met with the girls for breakfast, sometimes shopping or movies.

Michiru being the prodigy she was, graduated from high school at the early age of 16 and spent 3 years working on her musician career; going on tours, releasing CDs, offering concerts and such, now 3 years later she was 19 and was looking to get her art degree.

It was a Tuesday morning and she decided to stay a little bit late, she wanted to finish a sketch she had being working at, when suddenly the vibration of her mobile, reminded her she needed to go or she would be late for her violin practice, she grabbed her things in a hurry and left the room, she was out of the room and walking towards the parking lot when she bumped into someone and fell to the floor right on her ass.

"I'm sorry; I didn't look where I was going"

"It's ok" she heard a known husky voice and raised her gaze to meet the one and only Haruka Tenoh standing in front of her offering her a hand, Michiru took it and stood up, Haruka then bent and picked up all her sketches and her books cause Michiru was way too dumbfounded to do anything else besides breathing and staring at the blond "Are you ok Kaioh-san you didn't hit your head right?"

"Huh? Ah yes I'm fine, thank you…how did you know my last name?" she finally found her tongue to speak.

"I'm a fan of course, you're one of the most talented violin players I've heard" Haruka smiled to Michiru, but it wasn't as the smiles she had given them at Makoto's restaurant, this smile was even more dazzling more pure…honest if you will, and Michiru felt her knees going weak at the sight.

"You don't quite strike me as a classical music fan"

"I look like a punk or something like that to you?" Haruka asked amused.

"Not exactly" Was Michiru's simple answer.

"Well you must not judge a book for its cover" Haruka said and handed Michiru's her stuff and with a smile she began walking away.

"Toyota's team rookie, 17 years old, was covering after some guy who was injured, and won by almost 2 cars of difference" Michiru smiled at the surprised blond "Don't judge a book for it's cover Tenoh-san" she began to walk to the opposite direction were Haruka was.

"Kaioh-san! 3!" Haruka called after her, Michiru turned around and lifted one perfect aqua eyebrow "I won by a difference of 3 cars, I kicked butts that day" she smirked "I like your paints too" Michiru smiled and placed a lock of hair that had fallen on her face behind her ear "can I give you a ride?"

"I'd appreciate that" they walked towards Haruka's car in a comfortable silence, once they reached the car Haruka opened the door for Michiru who smiled and thanked before getting in the car.

"I also know you play the piano, and you are as talented as me in the violin" Michiru commented but regretted the moment she saw Haruka's features hardening for a moment before she could control her emotions and placed an emotionless mask, but even thought her face looked as flawless and normal as always, her eyes weren't the warm teal color, now it was a cold green/grey kind of color.

"The CD I recorded…was never intended to be released" Haruka said as she stopped at a red light, she looked at Michiru who had curiosity written all over her features but was too polite to ask any further, Haruka laughed a bit and her eyes returned to that teal warm color Michiru liked the most "I tell you what, if you go out on a date with me, I'll tell you the story" Michiru smiled at this and placed her index finger on her chin on a thoughtful pose.

"I think I'll give google a try, and if not then I'll consider the offer" Michiru said and elected a laugh from the blond.

"google?"

"Some class mates of mine told me that google knows everything.

"Well I'm more than sure you won't find anything about the subject there, and besides I think that even if it's kind of more troublesome I rather read a good book"

"Do you happen to have a book with your biography?" Michiru asked, she was having a good time and wished the ride was longer, she felt so free and comfortable around the blond it hardly felt as if they had just met weeks ago and started talking just minutes before.

"Not a chance mermaid" Haruka told her

"Mermaid?"

"Does it bothers you?" Haruka looked at her with an apologetic smile.

"Well depends on why are you calling me like that of course" she smiled reassuringly.

"Well again, if you go on a date with me then I'll tell you" Haruka laughed when Michiru rolled her eyes. They arrived to where the city orchestra practiced as Michiru had a couple of concerts in the city accompanied with the local orchestra.

"I'm sorry" she said as Haruka opened the door for her "I'm not that kind of girl" she said and felt horrible when Haruka looked downcast for a second before recovering

"It's ok, I suppose, I'm sure your boyfriend won't like it" she said and was turning around when Michiru grabbed her by the arm

"It's not that, I have absolutely no problem with you being a woman, and I don't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend for that matter, but I'm not the kind of girl you can buy a drink and then bed her"

"I never assumed you were like that, and I don't take on dates the girls I bed" Michiru raised an eyebrow, silently asking the blond woman to elaborate "you see, the women I bed are women I met at some place, I don't take them on dates, and I don't promise them things like calling them the next day or that we'll do something again. I've yet to break a promise, that's why I don't promise things I won't be able to keep. On the other hand you Michiru Kaioh" Michiru suppressed a shudder at the way her name rolled in the blonde's tongue "you, I'm asking you on a date, and I'll even promise you this, you wont even have to give me a goodnight kiss, and it doesn't matter how the date goes, after it I'm going to tell you whatever you want to know about me, and if the date sucks I'll even play something for you and never again bother you"

"I guess…one date won't hurt me" Michiru said, Haruka was looking at her with puppy eyes and the blond looked so cute she couldn't resist it, Haruka's face lit up when Michiru accepted, and after exchanging numbers Haruka left. Michiru couldn't help but feel nervous, she had bought her CD when she was 12 and the blond 13, everybody said she was going to be as big as Mozart or Beethoven, but Haruka never played for an audience or recorded another CD for that matter, years later she had heard the same name, this time they were talking about some rookie pilot, the name caught her attention and so she went to the race, that was 2 years ago, and 2 weeks before today she was kind of hurt when she found that the woman who Mina has slept with, was Haruka Tenoh the one and only, and now she had accepted to go on a date with said woman, she could only hope she wasn't making a mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok, remember how I said there wouldn't be any more name changing, well, I lied, it wasn't on purpose though, I just didn't plan on having him on the fic till I started writing this chapter, and while I was doing it I realized his original name sucked, by know some of you may have put 2 and 2 together and realize who I was talking about, for those who haven't, well the other name I consider kind of crappy is Mamoru's in this case Darien. So far I think it'd be the only names I'm going to change.**_

_**I got 312 readers so far, and only 7 reviews, so that means either 7 ppl really liked my story and read it over and over again, or, out of 312 ppl only 7 liked it enough to let me know, I always thought we should write stories cause we enjoy it, but I also think to post a story to let other ppl read it means we want to know how good, how average or how sucky we are.**_

_**Thanks to Krugern, jade-MEST, wolfie21, dragonavatar, xXxSAILORfANxXx petiyaka and imjce for their reviews no matter how short or long they were you got me inspired enough to continue writing this, so this chapter is for you guys (I already thanked your reviews personally but well so those 312 who didn't reviewed know who to thank 4 this chapter).**_

_**Now I wanted to add 2 guys to befriend with Haruka and Darien, and the three lights were out of the question so I needed 2 hot guys, I'm borrowing Spike Spiegel from cowboy bebop and a picture of an anime guy I ran across while surfing on the net here's the link to their pictures.**_

http : / img . photobucket . com/albums/v342/machishoujo/SpikeSpiegel . jpg

http : /2 . bp . blogspot . com /_KfqUqL0VQIc/S7l3jyencSI/AAAAAAAAA80/CEV8Rv893Jk/s1600/spike_spiegel_by_desertora001 . jpg

http : /media . photobucket . com/image/anime%20boy%20with%20red%20hair/kitty_princess_of_rock/Sebastian . jpg?o=69

**_I know they might not be the same dude, but this is a ff after all so let's just pretend make up and such can do wonders xD_**

http : /i694 . photobucket . com/albums/vv310/Bloody_Pudding/Anime%20Boys/RedHairGreenEyesAnimeBoy . jpg

* * *

Haruka looked at his raven haired friend, and then casted a look towards her other two friends who just shrugged at her, she looked at Darien again, he was so lost in thought, that he didn't even noticed when they started to speak bad about him only to see if he would react, now they just sat there on the school's ground looking at the handsome tall guy, as he sighed yet again. Darien, Spike, Akira and her, have been friends, since they were in Mugen high school, Mugen's schools were well known all around Japan for having tons of talented students and due to the flexibility towards the student and the privacy of the school, it was filled with famous students from sportsman like Haruka, musicians like Michiru, actors like Minako, models like Spike, children of politicians or famous people or just people with a lot of money. It was a tradition since they met in high school to spend their free time sitting on the schools grounds, while waiting for the next periods to start, tradition that was still carried on now that they were in college.

"Ok, I can't take it anymore, I'm going to do something" the blond said as she kneed up and crawled in front of her friend who didn't even blinked when she knelt in front of him, Haruka took a deep breath before her right hand made a strong collision with his friend's left cheek.

"Hey! What would you do that for?" he said rubbing the soaring spot on his face.

"What? I thought you had gone catatonic you didn't even blink for the last ten minutes or so" she defended herself.

"Yeah Darien we were worried, classes started already" the red haired guy –Akira- said.

"What! Why didn't you say something?" Darien said and started to collect his things.

"Cause we wanted to see if you would react on your own" The other black haired guy –Spike- said.

"Where are you going? There's no point in going to class anymore it's almost over, now why don't you better sit down and tell us who is the girl that has you sighing like the high school teenager girl we always suspected you were" Haruka said as she took the books out of Darien's hands who punched her slightly on her shoulder at the teen girl remark.

"I don't know her name; saw her once she was walking down the street, I was going to buy something to eat and she passed me by, but man it was as if someone put the pretty woman song and like all the world slowed down and then it was gone… I keep driving around that street sometimes but haven't seen her since" Darien sighed again and 3 sets of eyes rolled simultaneously.

"Well lucky for you, you have great friends, let's go" Spike said as he stood up.

"I can't believe we are going to look for an unknown girl, he saw only once, in a city with thousands of people, that doesn't make any sense" Akira said.

"Look at the bright side" Haruka caught up with Akira and spike placed her arm around their shoulders in a friendly hug while they walked towards spike's Hummer H3 "If she's hot we are still on time to claim her" the three of them laughed as Darien threw them a nasty look.

"I think our teenage friend's PMS-ing" Akira whispered when Darien turned back again, Haruka and spike couldn't help but chuckle.

Darien gave Spike the name of the street where he saw the girl of his dreams and they parked at the end of the street and started walking aimlessly, Haruka and Spike walked side by side sharing an earphone that was plugged to Haruka's IPod while Akira walked next to Darien who was looking all around.

"This is stupid" Spike said.

"It was your idea" Haruka reminded him.

"Oh, then I think it's a great idea, you should be more supporting with your friends" Spike gave her a disapproving look and Haruka just shrugged, how they were supposed to find a single girl in a city with thousands of citizens, when the only thing they knew about said girl was that she one day walked the same street they were now, but well, we all do some stupid things sometimes for a friend, she thought.

"It's ok Darien, I'm sure well find her…eventually" Akira's voice trying to comfort her friend brought her back out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, you can publish some kind of announcement on the paper or the internet" Spike said patting his shoulder.

"Look there's a restaurant over there, I'm starving" Haruka said as she pointed across the street.

"I think, that we need to do something to cheer up our man D here, so, we should go to a strip club this Friday" Spike suggested.

"And how would that help him?" Haruka asked skeptically.

"Well just look at him, he looks like he haven't been with a woman in some time" he casted a look towards Darien, who was giving him a nasty look again "Long, long time, so it may cheer him up" Spike shrugged.

"You just want to look naked women dancing around" Haruka said.

"Like you don't" Spike retorted, Haruka shrugged and smiled as she got lost in her thoughts.

Once they entered the restaurant, Darien stopped abruptly causing his friends to do the same; he suddenly turned around and grabbed Haruka, who was the one standing behind him, by her shoulders so hard that Haruka felt his fingers pressing into the bone of her shoulders.

"She's here, she's here. She's here!" Darien said, he had his eyes opened so wide that Haruka thought they were going to pop out "What do I do? What do I do?"

"First of all, let go of me" Haruka said as she roughly got out of Darien's grasp "now let's grab a table and act normal you look like deer caught in the headlights" they all walked towards an empty booth and sat down like always Spike and Haruka together while Darien in front of Haruka and next to Akira. "Now where is she?"

"Your 7 o'clock, in the blue dress" Darien said as he pretended to read the menu.

Haruka looked and suppressed a gasp, she whished she was looking at the wrong direction cause sitting on that table with her friends was the one and only Michiru Kaioh, Haruka's heart started beating so fast she thought that any minute it would burst out of her chest, could Darien be talking about the aqua haired goddess? Of course he was talking about her, she was Darien's type; smart, beautiful, artistic, classy, and elegant. How could she be so stupid, how in the world was she going to explain to him that she already had a date with her? And that she probably wanted more dates…more… no of course not, she had met her officially just weeks ago and Darien was like a brother, she knew him even before he met the others, he was there before and after her father died, she won't do that to him, like any good friend would, she was going to march there introduce them and then cancel her date with Michiru, but mentioning to her that Darien was a good men, probably her type too; smart, good looking, sensitive and elegant too, he was going to be a great doctor some day while she was studying just because she had made a promise, if it were for her she would spent all day at the racing track, she was not match and wasn't trying to be, cause they had all promised that they would never let a woman ruin their friendship, she breathed deeply in and held her breath for a couple of seconds before gathering all her will power.

"Did you see that? I mean I always suspected Darien was gay but I just confirmed it, I mean I thought he was going to hyperventilate and jump around squealing" Spike said to Akira who nodded energetically but then shock his head when Darien glared at him, of course the moment Darien turned around he started nodding again.

"Come on" Haruka said suddenly and her voice was a little bit harsh but her face was emotionless, she had to keep her emotions in check if she was going to actually go through this.

"Where are we going?" Akira asked.

"I'm going to introduce you" Haruka simply said and continue walking without looking at them.

"Really? Do you know them?" asked Darien but Haruka kept walking "Oh my god how do I look?" Darien asked Spike.

"Your hair is great, but you should have wore something like a dress, pants don't suit you buddy" Spike rolled his eyes at him; he had never seen Darien so nervous.

"Hey Haruka!" Minako was the first one to notice her walking towards them.

"Hey kittens" Haruka greeted.

When Michiru hear Minako greeting Haruka at first she felt a pang of jealousy, but realized it was stupid of her so she ignored, then she frowned, Haruka greet them but never made eye contact with her and the smile on her face was a little bit forced, not that it was easy to tell, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Kittens these are my friends; Darien, Spike and Akira" Haruka closed her eyes and took a deep breath "And they are; Michiru, Minako and if my memory doesn't fail me then they are Rei, Ami, Mako..to?" she doubted but continued when Mako nodded "And Serena"

Everybody greeted each other and before anyone could say anything else, Haruka spoke again "I got things to do, so I'll be leaving" she waved goodbye and walked out of the restaurant, once she was out she started to walk as fast as she could without actually running.

"Haruka wait!" she heard a soft beautiful voice call after her and she coursed which ever gods maybe for making this harder. "Haruka!" Michiru called after her again, this time the blond stopped but didn't turn around "what's wrong?" Michiru asked softly once she was in front of the blond, Haruka had her head down so Michiru softly pushed the blonde's chin with her index finger, when their eyes met, Haruka suppressed a gasp, Michiru's deep blue eyes were filled with concern and Haruka found herself drowning in those beautiful pools that seemed to be as deep as the sea itself.

"I…I'm…well you… fuck this… Darien is…" Haruka stuttered, she was still pretty much charmed with the aqua haired girl's eyes, so her eloquence was somewhere far, far away. Michiru giggled behind her hand and looked at Haruka sweetly.

"Darien, is inside, he and Serena are busy drooling over each other"

"Wait? Serena? Oh my good, you're kidding right?" Michiru frowned at her, but shock her head no. "Oh god" she said before her emotions broke free, Michiru saw how the blonde's face was washed with relief and happiness before she found herself in a strong hug, she stiffened a little bit out of surprise, after the initial shock Michiru slowly relaxed and even placed her hands around Haruka's neck, bringing their bodies even closer. The hold was so tight their bodies were pressed up together.

"I thought it was you" Haruka spoke in Michiru's hair without breaking her hold "I was so scared when he said blue dress; I thought I'd have had to give up on you before actually having my shot"

"And what made you think it was me? Serena is also wearing a blue dress" Michiru suppressed a shudder when the blond spoke, she feeling in heaven, never in her life she had felt so secure, her heart was beating so far she was sure even Haruka could feel it.

"Well yeah but you're his type of woman, hell, you're everyone's type"

"Am I yours?" Michiru whispered coyly.

"Especially mine" Haruka whispered too.

"That's good to know, I thought it was cute that you'd step aside for your friend's happiness" Michiru said and Haruka finally loosened her hold, but Michiru's arm around her neck brought her head down so their foreheads were touching. "You owe me a date"

"I know, how does this Friday sounds?"

"Perfect"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey! Guess who's back? xD When I get reviews i go into writer mood, (I get reviews and you updates, all happy right? xD) I wrote chap 2 as a bridge (kinda) cause I actually didn't have an idea about their date, so after I did some research my ex reminded me about one of our dates and thought it was a good place I just needed to make it 10 times better xD so here's chap 3 "the date" hope you enjoy it, please let me know what you think.**_

_**Now in this fic someone is getting pregnant, well, probably, not only one is going to get pregnant, but ill decide about that later, anyways as I was saying someone's getting pregnant and I'm still in doubt about the circumstances, I was going to post a poll but I thought better, so I'll let the readers that likes my story enough to leave a review a chance to participate in this story even if it's just with their opinions; when I answer your reviews I'll send you the "options" and then you can just send me a PM with your answer or an email.**_

_**Thanks to jade-MEST, Tripower, Krugern, Ruinsgurl, xXxSailorFanxXx, CoOkiE86, imjce, Petiyaka and inuyouko for their review again you're my inspiration to continue updating.**_

* * *

Friday came too quickly for both girls, and they both were at the verge of a nervous break down; Haruka couldn't sleep until early in the morning, so she ended up oversleeping and missed the first 2 periods. Michiru even thought she couldn't sleep either; she was in time for school, but, hardly paid attention to what the teachers were saying.

"Michiru!" Mina voice brought her out of her stupor.

"Yes mina?" Michiru asked acting normal.

"Your phone is vibrating" Mina looked oddly at her, Michiru blinked a few times and then lowered her gaze to the table, where her phone vibrated furiously claiming her attention. She looked at the caller ID and couldn't prevent the smile that spread on her lips. After being allowed to leave the classroom and taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she answered phone.

"Hello Haruka"

"Hi mermaid, how are you doing?" Haruka husky voice greeted her from the other side of the line, Michiru smiled at the greeting, one of the things she liked about the blond was how laid back she was.

"Pretty good thank you, _how are you doing?_" This made Haruka chuckle and Michiru smiled at the sound, she liked the blond better when she was happy, not the beaten up puppy look she had a few days ago at the restaurant, although, she actually enjoyed that the reason behind that look, was that the blond was crossed with jealousy and resignation after she believed Darien was after her.

"Oh Michiru, I think I'm a bad influence on you" Haruka said.

"Oh I'm _sure_ you are, now we can only hope I'm a god influence on you" Michiru said.

"Oh you can influence me however you want" She could almost imagine the smirk in the blond face when she said that.

"Haruka Tenoh, are you flirting with me?" she asked amused.

"You got me, that's why I'm calling by the way, are you still up for tonight?"

"Well, I am if you are"

"I am"

"Great, so where are you taking me?"

"Curious aren't we?"

"Of course not, I was just asking so I know what to wear" Michiru said mocking offense.

"Well, you could have asked that in the first place, wear something really, really casual; something like jeans and such" Michiru raised an eyebrow even though she knew Haruka couldn't see her "I gotta go mermaid, but ill pick you up around seven, later, Ja ne" was the last thing she heard before the blond hung up the phone.

* * *

At 7 sharp Haruka knocked on Michiru's door, Michiru was ready to go but waited a couple of seconds before opening the door. Haruka gave Michiru the elevator look, and the aqua haired beauty couldn't help but blush, she was dressed with tight jeans that hugged her legs and hips perfectly, a blue satin halter top and blue stilettos, after she regained her composure Michiru eyed Haruka and the only two words that rang in her head were; cool and hot. The blond was wearing jeans too but hers were a little bit more loosed and black, a green polo shirt with a long sleeved white shirt under it, her white and green puma Ferrari shoes and a black Ferrari cap.

"I had to go buy some stuff for the date and if people recognized me, well then I'd have been late" she explained when Michiru raised an eyebrow at her. "You look gorgeous by the way"

"Thank you, you look great too and I'm sure that the best disguise to avoid being recognized it's your _Ferrari_ cap" she took the edge of the cap to bring Haruka's face down and leaned down to give her a peck on the cheek. Haruka smiled sweetly at her and offered her arm to Michiru who took it and they both walked towards Haruka yellow convertible, after Haruka opened the door for Michiru and got in herself, she started the car and drove towards their destination calmly, it was probably the first time she drove so slowly, but she wanted to make every single moment with Michiru count even if it was just the driving part.

"Are you telling me now where are you taking me?" Michiru asked

"No" Haruka smirked "I spent every single minute of each day, since Tuesday thinking where would I take you; dinner and movies were to clichéd, dancing to a club well didn't know if you would enjoy that so no, I even asked my friends for advise, of course they suck when it comes to women and dating, except for Darien but he probably would advise me something like asking you to marry me or taking you on a jet to Paris"

"So what did you decided?" Michiru asked now she was beyond curious.

"You'll find out soon mermaid" Haruka said and smirked at Michiru before turning back to the road.

The rest of the road was spent in a comfortable silence, while driving along the coast they saw how the sun was setting and enjoyed the beautiful scene before them; Haruka drove until they were on the outsides of town and parked in front of an empty and probably private beach.

"What are we doing on the beach?" Michiru asked once Haruka opened the door for her

"Just wait mermaid" Haruka winked at her before going to the trunk of the car, where she got a basket and some blankets "Take off your shoes, I don't think stilettos were made for walking on sand" Haruka helped Michiru to take of her shoes off as they both walked towards a big white kind of tent since the front and the back side were open. Inside the tent there was a big rug with cushions of all shape and colors, in the front of the tent were two torches and the inside of the tent was adorned with candles.

"Wow…this is beautiful" Michiru said "you did all this?"

"Well I planned it, this beach belongs to Akira's parents, and I got some help with setting the tent and stuff"

"Nevertheless thanks for doing all this for me" Michiru turned to face Haruka who returned the smile.

"I actually wish I could have done something more, well let's get inside, shall we?" once inside they both sat down close to each other and Haruka pulled her ipod and the loudspeaker out of the basket.

"You have great taste in music Tenoh-san" Michiru said smirking when she recognized the song as one of her own.

"Well thank you Kaioh-sama" Haruka bowed a little bit making Michiru giggled and hit her slightly wit one of the cushions. "Are you hungry?" Haruka asked and pulled some food containers out of the basket, she handed one to Michiru and opened the other one.

"How did you know?" Michiru asked as she opened her food container which had her favorite food; sashimi and from her favorite restaurant too.

"Well I did my research" Haruka said and shrugged cutely.

" Salad? Seriously? is that your favorite food?"

"No, after all this I didn't had any more money left" Haruka joked and smirked when Michiru hit her with cushion softly again "yeah, salad is my favorite food"

After eating and chatting a little bit, getting to know each other better, Haruka and Michiru sat even closer than before; now Michiru's head rested on Haruka's shoulder, and Haruka had her arm wrapped around the smaller girl's waist.

"Your parents know you like girls?" Michiru asked.

"Yeah, I was so nervous when I told them, I was ready to leave the house for the tears and all, they were at the dinning table when I told them I needed to talk to them, I was fifteen at then time, I sat there for the longest time with them just looking at me and when I finally told them, my dad returned to reading the newspaper and mom to doing stuff in her laptop, the only change was that my mom pullet a bill out of her purse and handed it to my dad, they already knew and even made bets about how they would find out, if I would tell them or they would catch me with some friend…Dad won" Haruka said smirking at the memories.

"Your parents sound like great parents" Michiru smiled at the blond.

"What about yours"

"Well my parents are rarely at home, and I have never taken anybody to meet them male or female so…" Michiru shrugged nonchalantly but Haruka new that it bothered the aqua haired beauty so she hugged her tightly.

"Do you still want to know about the Cd?" Haruka asked

"Are you kidding me? That's the only reason I accepted"

"Hey!" Haruka scolded her mooching offense and poutting a little bit.

"You know, I do want to know…But you don't have to tell me, not now at least, at the end I'd have accepted even though you didn't promise anything" Michiru smiled softly at the blond an ran her hand on those blond silky tresses.

"It's ok; I do want you to know. When I was around 5 or 6 we moved to America, my dad was a business man, but he always made time to spend with us, he was the one who taught me how to play piano. After a couple of years my dad was diagnosticated with cancer, we stayed in the US so he would be treated by the best doctors, and since dad stopped working and so did mom to be able to take care of dad, eventually money started to run short, mom had a friend that offered me to record a cd and I accepted cause I was planning on giving it to dad as a present, mom's friend told me I was really good and I could make some money if it was released on the marked and well I accepted that too, unfortunately even the strongest warrior needs a rest and cancer won the battle, we came back to Japan when I was around 14 and mom met Kazuki, he is steril so he raised me as if I was his own child and I loved him as a second father" Haruka smiled and looked at Michiru who had her eyes filled with tears "O-o-oi what's wro..." Haruka couldn't finish her sentence since Michiru threw herself at her arms and hugged her for dear life, they stayed like that for a while and then decided it was best to get back since it was getting late.

"Tell me something about yourself something no one else knows" Michiru said when they were back in the car and heading towards her house.

"No one else?"

"Well maybe only your mother" She smiled sweetly at the blond.

"My favorite movie growing up was Mulan" Michiru giggled at that.

"Mulan? Figures"

"Hey! I bet yours was the little mermaid"

"Close, but no, it actually was Free Willy" Haruka laughed and the rest of the ride home was spent in comfortable silence.

Once in Michiru's house Haruka opened the door for her and walked her to the door, they stood there for a while just looking into each other eyes, they could feel the attraction, the need, the pull towards one another, their hearts beating fast and strong in their chests and butterflies going crazy in their knoted stomach's, Haruka finally leaned down resting her forehead on Michiru's and smiled.

"I had a great time, thanks mermaid"

"No Haruka, thank you, I had a great time too, maybe... we could do it again sometime soon" Michiru smiled sweetly at her.

"I'd love that" Haruka said and Michiru tiptoed to give Haruka a peck at the edge of her lips.

"Maybe on the next date you'll get a proper goodnight kiss" Michiru winked sexily at the blond before getting inside her house.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't have a proper excuse for the long delay, it's actually a series of excuses xD lol, I just got into my first year of college and i had a though last period in high school but well, I'm more than sure you don't care about that, the main reason was inspiration left me u_u I want to apologize specially to those readers who have always let me know how they feel about the story, cause there are the main reason I keep writing.

This is the guest for this episode www . perfectgirlevolution . com/images/All/kyouhei/Kyouhei_005 . jpg

Thanks to mayo chocolate-chan, Krugern, petiyaka, Haruka-chan 212, CoOkiE86, Tripower, I am toad, dragonavatar, shadowCub, xXxsailorFanxXx, Wonkabonbon, xxIceEyesxx27, jade-MEST and dj jasper for their reviews :]

* * *

"Good morning gentleman" Haruka said as she walked towards her friends, it was tradition for them to meet every Saturday morning at the gym where they'd work out together.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" ever the subtle Spike asked from his spot in the flat bench, where he was lifting weight, as it was not a custom for Haruka to be this happy at 8 am in the morning.

"Are you high? Or still drunk?" Akira asked from the hyper extension bench where he was doing sit ups.

"Do I need to be high or drunk to be happy?" Haruka asked frowning as she began to stretch.

"Well is the first time we see you this content this early" Darien said from the treadmill "last time you were this happy at this, I quote from you 'ungodly hour' was when you got in with Ferrari"

"What happened now to have you so happy?" Akira asked, looking at her blond friend who was getting on the exercise bike.

"Well…since I feel so good today and I don't want you guys to burn your last usable neuron I'll tell you" Haruka stopped pedaling and l...looked at her friends smirking "I went out on a date yesterday"

"You went on a _date_ last night…a date as in not only fucked her brainless?" Spike asked stopping his exercise as well.

"Yes, in fact, we didn't even have sex" she said and all her friends stared at her as if she had three heads.

* * *

"…So not even a kiss?" Spike asked they had long finish exercising and were now having lunch in a restaurant nearby the gym.

"For the hundredth time no, not even a kiss, we hugged and held hands but that was it" Haruka said exasperated al ready after spending all her morning explaining to her friends what had happened at her date with Michiru.

"She must be very special then" Darien said smiling at his friend.

"She is" Haruka agreed smiling.

"Are you going out again?" Spike asked.

"Well she did say she'd like to have a second date but I don't know where or when yet" the blonde said sighing and her friends exchanged worried looks.

"Why don't you ask her to the ball my dad's throwing?"

"I don't think so, I mean the crowd and…" the blonde began.

"This year is different; his campaign right now is aiming to young people or whatever, is more private and not as boring is this Friday, all of you were in the list already but I can add her too, Michiru Kaioh you said was her name right?" Akira said.

"Sure man thanks" she said bumping fist with the redhead "I'll call her later with the details, but I have to go now, one doesn't win races by sitting around all day, ja ne"

* * *

"She's going to kill us once she finds out we are doing this" Akira said as he looked everywhere in search for his blonde friend.

"That's why she doesn't have to find out" Spike said as he pulled out his celphone and dialed the familiar number "Is Spike, listen I need you to do me a favor, I'll send you the pic and the details" Spike hung up and looked at his friend smiling "I didn't do this while Darien was here cause he'd have agreed, we are in a code red my friend, we need to make sure our friend is in good hands" Akira analyzed his friends words for a couple of seconds before sighing in resignation and nodding.

* * *

"Act normal for god's sake" Spike scolded Akira as they entered the restaurant named _Io, _Akira nodded his head took off his sun glasses and breathed deeply, they both walked to the farthest table and sat down pulling their menus up so it was covering their faces.

"She's here" Akira whispered loudly as he spotted the group of friends walking to a table, Spike smirked and grabbed his mobile.

"Let the fun begins" he said smirk still in place.

Michiru smiled as she took her seat between Amy and Serena, it was Monday so it was unusual for them to be there, but Serena wanted to tell them all about her date with Darien.

"It was amazing and we did all kind of stuff" Serena said exciting.

After a while, since Serena was telling the story minute by minute, move by move she was interrupted by someone.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but aren't you Kaioh Michiru?" she heard someone said from behind her and turned around to find a tall, handsome blonde man standing behind her.

"Yes I am, and you are?" Michiru asked giving him a polite smile.

"A great fan" he said bowing slightly "My name is Kyouhei"

"You!" mina suddenly screamed "you are Kyouhei Takano, the model right?"

"I'm flattered you recognize me" he said smiling "I was wondering miss Kaioh, if you would be so kind as to sit with me and let me buy you a drink"

"I'm sorry I…" Michiru began.

"She would love too" Rei and mina interrupted and pushed Michiru out of her seat and in the arms of the guy, who just smiled and escorted Michiru to another table.

"Would you like anything? Some tea, coffee, wine?" Kyouhei asked as he pulled the chair for Michiru.

"Tea, please" he nodded and called the waitress who gladly took the orders not before giving the handsome blonde a lustful look.

"So, miss Kaioh what does a person with so much talent do in her free time?" he broke the silence after they spent a couple of moments in an awkward silence. Michiru asked all the questions he asked but he spent 15 minutes of the 20 minutes together speaking about him and his career, after that Michiru politely excused herself went to say goodbye to her friends and left the restaurant.

"So… how did it go?" asked an eager Spike taking the seat Michiru had just left a couple of seconds ago.

"I don't know what's wrong with her" he said, confusion written all over his beautiful face "she's a tough one, I mean, she wasn't interested at all, I actually had to _try _and I'm Kyouhei Takano, I _never _try"

"Maybe, she just really likes Haruka" Akira opined.

"Mhm maybe" Spike said and patted the defeated blonde on his back before he stood up and walked towards the parking lot with Akira walking by his side.

* * *

"Aren't you guys going to tell me how I did on my trial?" they heard a melodic sweet voice from behind them and turned to came face to face with aqua haired goddess.

"Miss Kaioh…" Akira began.

"Michiru" she cut off the redhead "So how did it go?"

"Look, don't take it personal ok? We just worry about our friend" Spike said "you're the first girl she actually dates and I'd hate to see my friend, someone with such a great heart, who is like a brother…sister whatever to me, get her heart broken, she doesn't deserve it"

"I understand, but is not a big deal yet we had had only one date…"

"When it comes to Haruka talking about one date is a big deal" Spike cut her off.

"I like her, she's a great girl, I'll do my best to keep her from suffering but I can't make any promise in the long run" Michiru said serious.

"That's all we ask for" Akira said taking Spike by his arm "Sorry for what happened over there" he signaled towards the restaurant with his head "and please don't tell anything to Haruka" he added bowing a little bit before dragging Spike towards the car.

* * *

Michiru got out of the car and smiled at the tall figure leaning against a yellow car in her driveway.

"Oh my, this day has been full of surprises"

"Good ones I hope" the blonde said as she walked towards Michiru.

"Well…this one is" she smiled flirtatiously and was about to stand on the tip of her toes to kiss the blonde's cheeks when she notice Haruka was looking at her with an eyebrow raised "Wha…Oh, thanks Hiro-san, you may leave now" the chauffer made a nodding/bowing motion and left not without throwing a wary glance towards the blonde "He's my chauffer" she said and kissed the blonde's cheek lingering for a bit.

"You owe me something mermaid" Haruka said smiling as she placed her hands on the aqua haired girl's waist

"Ara and what is that?"

"A second date of course" Haruka replied smirking before leaning down to whisper on her ear "and possibly a kiss"

"Oh well" she faked a deep sigh and pushed the blonde apart softly draping her left arm around her stomach and tapping her chin in a 'thinking' pose "I _was_ raised to pay my debts, so I guess I don't have any other option" she teased giving the blonde a soft smile at the end to make sure she knew she was only teasing.

"Well, you know my friend Akira, his dad is throwing a Halloween ball for young enterprising and since we are both on the list, I thought you know we could go together and…" the blonde said nervously.

"Do you know how cute you're when your rumble?" Michiru said and caressed the reddening cheeks of the blonde "and yes I'd love to go to the ball with you" she said and shared a smile with Haruka.

"Come" Haruka said and took Michiru's hand interlacing their fingers while they walked towards the yellow Ferrari, the blonde opened the passenger door and pulled out a big white box and handed it to Michiru.

"Oh my is a bit heavy" Michiru said when the blonde gave her the box which made Haruka chuckle "would you like to come in" she said nodding towards her house.

"Sorry mermaid, I have to go, but I'll be seeing you on Friday" Haruka took the box and walked Michiru to her door waiting for her to open it and get inside before giving her the box back, leaning down to kiss the aqua haired girl's cheeks "I hope you like it" she said and turned to walk towards her car.

* * *

"You like it?" Haruka said as she answered the phone.

"Like it? I love it, but what would you have done to the dress if I had said no?" Michiru asked.

"Uhm, didn't contemplate the possibility of you saying no" Haruka joked "but I guess I'd have save it for our wedding day" she said making Michiru giggle "or I could have give it to a girl who would have said yes, of course I'm sure no one would look as beautiful in it as you because really, no one is as beautiful as you"

"You're such a sweet talker" Michiru said "I'm actually dying to see what will be your outfit" she said making the blonde cringe as she imagine herself in a dress similar to Michiru's.

"Nothing like yours that's for sure"

"Thanks for the present Ruka" she said making the blonde blush.

"No need to thank, I assure you I'll enjoy it more" She said chuckling and even though she knew the other girl couldn't see she winked.

"Well then to complement the gift, you'll have to wear something for my enjoyment then"

"I'll do my best"

"I have to go practice, thanks again for the present and remember to wear something for me ok?"

"I will, take care, bye" as the line went dead Haruka couldn't help the big grin that spread over her face at the thought of the aqua haired goddess.

* * *

The days passed and before they realized it was Thursday and the girls were at their usual hang out spot.

"Girls! I'm so glad I found you!" Serena said as she busted through the door.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked alarmed.

"I don't know what to wear" she said and her eyes filled with tears, all of them had different reactions Amy and Michiru sighed, Mako rolled her eyes while Mina and Rei face slapped themselves.

"What to wear for what?" asked Amy.

"For a ball that a friend's dad is throwing, he said is very important and I have nothing to wear and I don't to disappoint him and is tomorrow" she said and a few tears started to slide down her cheeks.

"Jeez and you thought about asking for our help until now?" Rei said shaking her head.

"Don't worry Serena, I'm going too, I'll take to the place where I bought my dress"

"You're going?" Michiru asked quite surprised that mina was invited and Amy wasn't though her features remained neutral.

"Yeah I got invited, by one of Darien's friends actually" she added looking at Serena "Spike, the tall guy with black hair, he's Haruka's friend too, the blonde girl from the other day" she said wriggling her eyebrows and Michiru couldn't help but tense at the mention of Haruka's name and the wave of jealousy cursing through her veins, but she also realized that she was going to be at the same ball with no one else than the blonde herself.

"Mina, can I speak with you?" she abruptly said standing up.

"Uhm sure" mina said a little bit throw off by the sudden outburst, both girls stood up and walked away from the table.

"I met someone" Michiru quickly said.

"And…do you want some advice?" mina asked confused since it was taking Michiru too long to make her point.

"No we are already seeing each other… is… is Haruka"

"Oh…" was all Mina said "look Michiru if you're telling me this cause you thought I'd I don't know feel bad or something like that well no, but Haruka is not really the type for settling down"

"The ball is going to be our second date"

"Wow, you… are… _dating…_ her?"

"Yes, after she gave you your stuff that day we met in the music room of the school, we talked and well she asked me on a date"

"Oh my god Michi, I'm so glad, the only thing I got was a 'hey, do you want to get out of her?' and a 'this is nothing but pure sex ok?'" Mina said faking Haruka's deep voice, they giggled together "I don't have a problem with it Michi" she said hugging Michiru's shoulder with her arm "but… I'd have never imagine you swung that way" she said bumping her shoulder softly with the other girl's "do the others know?" she asked and Michiru just shocked her head "well you have to tell them come on" she took Michiru's hand and dragged her back to the table "guys Michiru have something to tell you"

"I…" Michiru began when her friends gave her their full attention.

"She's dating Haruka Tenoh!" she screamed getting the attention of the whole restaurant "sorry" she apologized and sat back down watching in amusement as Michiru was bombarded with questions.

* * *

"What do you think?" Spike asked as he inspected his reflection on the mirror and then at the reflection of his friends he was wearing a white military kind of suit "and I've a huge stick" he said wiggling the sword that was attached to his suit.

"I'm sure you need it" Haruka said smirking as she showed him her pinky.

"Ass" he threw the shirt he was previously wearing, Haruka looked at her reflection again, she was wearing a navy blue outfit that looked like it could have belonged to a monarchy of some sort in previous times and smiled, Michiru always looked like a princess and was glad that she herself could pull the looks of a prince.

"Well what do you think?" Darien asked showing them his black tuxedo "the cape is a little bit uncomfortable but looks awesome" he said moving the cape around.

"You should buy it and wear it to your wedding too" Spike said.

"You all look great" Akira said from the seat behind the three mirrors "I wish I could pick my own outfit but father wanted to go sync so all the family is wearing similar outfits"

"I'm sure you'll look great too Akira and you said Azuri's outfit complements yours so, you'll both look great"

"Ok let's get chance now I have to study for a test tomorrow" Darien said.

"Hey Haruka…" Spike began as he was taking off his pants "remember when Darien meet Serena and you introduced her friends to us"

"Yeah" Haruka said as she was absentmindedly taking off her outfit.

"Well the girl you slept with, Minako" he began but moments passed and he didn't continue.

"Yeah, what about her?" Haruka said as she was now getting dressed.

"Would you…mind if I you know… let's supposed I liked her right? And slept with her…and she's the best I've ever been with right? And somehow in the aftermath something happened to my brain and asked her to be my date to the ball…"

"Did you?" asked Haruka serious as she paused midway through buttoning her shirt.

"I'm sorry, we say a girl would never come between us and well I thought that since you're dating someone now it'd be ok, granted I did slept with her before I knew you were dating but it was only one time before and I didn't know you'd mind and…"

"I'm messing with you man, is fine by me" Haruka said patting his shoulder

"You… are… such… a…jerk" Spike said as he combed his hair with his hand since he had been running his hand through his hair during his little speech.

Friday night at 8 o'clock there was a knock on Michiru's door which she answered only to have her breath taken away by the sight of the gorgeously handsome blonde in front of her.

* * *

"You look…Wow…you look beyond gorgeous" Haruka whispered as not to break the trance they both were.

"You look incredibly good yourself" Michiru whispered back, after a couple of moments more that were spent checking the other out, their gazes met making them catch their breath while they got lost in each others eyes. neither knew who took the first step, they didn't know if they both got closer or it was just one that closed the space between them and they didn't care, all they knew and all they cared for in that moment was that they were both in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks to those who left a review I really appreciated it :] you're the only reason I keep updating, now I ask you to work with me cause I don't have much of a life anymore outside school so I apologize for this delay and the ones to come u_u**_

_**i would like to thank those who leave a review you are truly the ones that keep me going with this story even if i have to sacrifice sleep xD**_

_**Please do let me know what you think :] reviews are always welcome**_

_**This are the pictures that inspired me for the outfits of Haruka and Michiru (I don't own the pics, st. google gave em to me xD)**_

_**http : /media . photobucket . com/image/haruka%20michiru/Reki-kun/Michiru_And_Haruka/ncoup20 . jpg?o=49**_

_**http : /media . photobucket . com/image/haruka%20michiru/Tefyxin/Sailor%20Moon/HarukayMichiru5 . jpg?o=190**_

_**I apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes n_n' i don't have a beta and like i said english's not my first language...**_

* * *

Haruka and Michiru hugged and it was as if time had stood still for them and the rest of the world had disappeared, after a couple of minutes that felt like eternity and yet it wasn't enough, Haruka pulled a little bit back and stared at Michiru's eyes before leaning down and give her a peck on the tip of her nose.

"My lady your chariot" she said bowing

"That's how you call your Ferrari now?" Michiru asked as she giggled but it only caused Haruka to smirk

"No, I meant your carriage… a real one" she said as she pointed a little ahead down the street where sure enough there was a black luxurious carriage a white beautiful horse and a coachman dressed in a night suit that was similar to the time Haruka's and Michiru's outfits where from.

"Oh Haruka, this is…is beautiful, I didn't know I was in with for the full experience"

"Well, I'm full of surprises so you better be prepared" Haruka said smirking as she offered her arm to walk her towards the carriage where the coachman helped them on.

They rode under the moon for a while just enjoying each others company and talking a little bit here and there and drinking champagne.

When they got to the ball they quickly spotted Serena, Mina, Spike and Darien near the buffet where Serena was trying every single dish while the others chatted.

"Hey Darien, Spike, you remember Michiru right?" Haruka said as he first shook Darien's hand and then hugged him doing the same with spike.

"Sure, nice seeing you again" Darien made a little bow and Michiru did one back, Spike smiled and lifted his glass at her while nodding.

"Hello koneko-chan" Haruka said as she stared intently into Serena's eyes who went into a daze and blushed furiously when Haruka kissed her hand, the tall blonde smiled at Serena's dazed expression before turning around and kissing Minas cheek.

"I think you broke her" Spike said signaling at Serena with his glass when they were interrupted…

"Hey, when you said you were bringing real horsepower I thought you were talking about a new car or something" Akira said as he walked towards them with a beautiful black haired blue eyed girl holding onto his arm "guys this is Ayumie" the girl bowed politely and the group bowed back "she' the daughter of a dad's friend and this are Haruka and Michiru, Darien and Serena, Spike and Minako"

All of them talked for a while exchanging stories of past experiences and future expectations before the couples decided head to the dance floor Michiru and Haruka moved gracefully and they looked like a prince and a princess pulled out of a fairy tale as they followed the rhythm of the waltz.

"You are a great dancer" Michiru said staring into Haruka's teals pools.

"That's how I got into classical music, my dad… he used to listen to it and whenever I was around he would stand up and dance with me, then we would sit at the piano and play, I loved to play while my parents danced at my music" Haruka smiled and even though her eyes were on Michiru the aqua haired girl knew they were focusing on the past.

"I wish I had some meaningful story but I my parents said it was because etiquette" Michiru said and even though her social mask was still in place, Haruka could see the pain behind it and pulled the girl closer to her and Michiru rested her head in the tall blonde's shoulder.

They danced like that, Haruka supporting almost all Michiru's weight for a while and the aqua haired girl felt so comfortable and so secure in the blonde's arms that she had actually started to doze off, something she would never do in someone else company.

"Do you want to rest and have a drink?" Haruka whispered softly on Michiru's ear as not to startle her instead when the aqua haired girl felt the blonde's warm breath on her ear goose bumps raised all over her arms and had to use her will power to stop a moan before leaving her throat.

"Sure" she said as she pulled apart from the blonde and took the offered arm with a smile.

As they went to grab a drink they found the rest of their friends had the same idea.

"I thought this was going to be like every other boring party of your dad, but is not that bad" Spike said looking at Mina who blushed.

"I'm sure is because of our company, cause the party doesn't look that good anymore" Akira said pointing at some place in the crowd.

"Oh man!" Spike complained.

"They are minding their own business so please keep it cool" Darien said.

"You guys don't like orchestras?"

"What?" Haruka asked with a smile as she looked at Serena "No koneko-chan, is not that, is the three jer…guys over there" Haruka began but reminded she was in the presences of "ladies" and swallowed her anger.

"The three-light guys"

"Yeah" Spike said

"Darien's right lets ignore them" Haruka said and hugged Michiru "Do you mind if I ask Serena to dance a piece with me?" Haruka murmured through Michiru's hair.

"Not at all" Michiru said, she could feel Haruka's smirk and she knew the blonde liked to mess up with Serena and Darien now she didn't know how she would feel if the blonde were to ask Mina…

"Koneko-chan" Haruka said in her husky sexy voice and gave Serena the 'fall in love with me' look "can I have this dance?" Serena couldn't help but sigh and take the hand in front of her, even though she really liked Darien, Haruka had something that could just turn off her brain, Haruka smiled dazzling and took Serena to the dance floor while Darien chuckled shocking his head.

"Well, if this is switching time" Spike began "May I?" he asked offering his hand to Michiru who took it a little bit hesitatingly "I just want to apologize" he said when they began dancing "for the other day, it wasn't our place and it was rude, is not that we don't like you on the contrary… but we would have done that…little 'test' to anyone, we are glad you pass it, I think you are a great woman… I also would like to thank you for no telling her…"

"Don't worry; I understand really, I think is nice how you look out for each other"

"Yeah, well we are like siblings" he said shrugging.

"Mind if I cut in?" they hear a voice from behind

"Yeah man I mind…" Spike said and stepped in front of Michiru.

"Oh come on Spiegel, I'm actually saving you the humiliation, you don't actually expect that a girl like her has some kind f interest in you, right?"

"Kou back off, she's with me" Haruka said as she stepped next to Spike.

"Come on Seiya don't do this here" Yaten said.

"What? I'm nod doing anything… You know miss Kaioh you don't need teaming up… since she's not a man just pretending to be one and his not man enough… I don't think is enough thought might as well invite the little guy and the other to help you… oh here they come"

"Guys please knock it off" Akira said.

"My pleasure" Spike said snapping his knuckles and stepping closer to the other guys.

"No" Haruka said as she grabbed Spike's arm "Is not worth it, he's just jealous he's here with his cousins" Spike didn't budge and Darien grabbed his other arm and they both dragged him away.

"You should keep that in a tighter leash" Akira said as he turned to follow his friends.

"Let's see if you are that brave without your friends midget" Seiya called as he was too being dragged away.

"I'm not short, my height is just average…guess that's what happens when I hang around tall people" Akira murmured to himself and Ayumie laughed patting him in the back reassuringly.

"Sorry you had to see that" Haruka apologized to Michiru once she and Darien calmed Spike enough "Wanna go outside?"

"Don't worry they were the ones who started it" Michiru said as she nodded towards the balcony's door.

"Still…" was all the blonde said, it was so apparent the she was beyond angry.

"They didn't ruin my night; we are still here don't we? Don't let them ruin yours" Michiru said as she stepped closer to the blond and placed a hand on her cheek. It amazed Haruka how Michiru calmed her, how that simple gesture and words from her could make her feel so at peace.

"You are gorgeous" Haruka said as she caressed Michiru's face "but I'm not just talking about your looks, it just complements how beautiful you are on the inside… it's almost as if you are not real" Haruka said "I like you so much…and you make feel so…good" she said taking with her free hand Michiru's free one and placing it on her chest so she could feel how much her heart was trying to burst out of her chest and be near hers. Michiru smiled and took the blonde's hand that was on her face pressing it closer to her cheek before placing it on her chest where her heart was pouncing furiously.

"I like you a great deal too…"Michiru whispered as she closed the space between them "Just please don't toy with me" she whispered before leaning in all the way.

Haruka's eyes shot open at the sensation of Michiru's soft lips place delicately on hers and all she wanted to do for the rest of the night…for the rest of her life for all she cared was to kiss the aqua haired goddess in front of her, but she had something to say first and after mustering all her will power she broke the kiss stroked Michiru's soft lips and looked her in the eyes.

"I would never hurt you on purpose" was all she said before leaning down marking her words with a soft kiss

They kissed slowly and softly even when their bodies were already dying for more of each other, they kissed with the moon as their witness because that kiss was full of promises…


End file.
